With the development of wireless communication technology, the 3G mobile communication technology is further perfected, and the 3G mobile broadband network is more popular, which provides abundant Web lifestyles for people. Due to the development of the 3G broadband technology, the home network is endued with new contents. The present home gateway plays an important role, which generally has such a wireless local network coverage technology of Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) through which users can easily access international network (Internet) in a reading room or bedroom. Meanwhile, the home gateway can access Internet through a fixed line and in a wireless manner, thus the users can really realize an Internet access manner from wireless to wireless.
The home gateway wirelessly accesses the Internet generally through a modem, wherein the modem currently includes: a modem with a MINI Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIE) interface, and a modem with a USB interface, namely a USB modem. The USB modem has the advantages of uniform interface, small volume, flexibility and convenience for carrying, thereby being popular with the users. In addition, the production factories of the USB modem are various, and various systems of the 3G comprise Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), Evolution Data Only (EVDO) and Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple access (TD-SCDMA).
At present, although the physical interfaces of the USB modems produced by various vendors are uniform USB interfaces, there is no such a home gateway capable of adapting the USB modems produced by all vendors. The reasons for the above situation mainly includes: firstly, although all vendors of the USB modems follow the uniform USB protocol, the configurations on the USB modems still have abundant differences, mainly in that: there are abundant differences on the drives of the application layer interfaces, and methods for converting a USB mass storage mode into an application layer mode are also different; secondly, the application program processes and the AT commands of the USB modems produced by various vendors are defined by themselves, and there are no uniform standards, and thus, the initialization processes of the USB modems are different; thirdly, the standards of the 3G systems are different, and thus, the initialization processes of the USB modems are different. Therefore, the home gateway produced by a vendor can only be adapting the USB modem of the vendor. Usually, a user uses a home gateway produced by vendor A while a USB modem is produced by vendor B, which cannot be used in the home gateway produced by vendor A. Thus, the user should buy a new home gateway produced by vendor B if the user wants to use the USB modem produced by vendor B, or the user can only use the USB modem produced by vendor A if the user wants to use the home gateway produced by vendor A. Furthermore, different systems of USB modems produced by the same vendor cannot be used in the same home gateway. To use a USB modem, the user has to buy a new matched home gateway, thereby causing extra expenses. With respect to the operators, the above problem will not be helpful for popularizing the brands and occupying the market.